The Downfall Of Easter
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Through a series of ups and downs, Easter is finally under investigation. Heres ow this investigation began. Hope you like it.
1. Pologue

The snow fell softly around both Amu and Ikuto as he played a soft, yet sad melody on his violin. She watched him pull the bow across the strings and could feel her heart wanting to cry out, fore the song was so sad, that she felt like she ws going to cry. She almost did, except for the fact that the music stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" He handed her a tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes. "Thank you...are you going to play more?" "No." "Why?" Amu went to walk over to him, and accidently tripped over an up turned tree root. "Ow!" "You okay?" "Yeah, my ankle just hurts," "Hm...come with me." "Why? Where to?" "Just follow me." Amu tried to follow him, but her ankle was too sore to move. "Can't walk?" "What do you think?" "Ha, hold on. Hold this." Ikuto handed her his violin and lifted her bridal style into his arms.

This had been a normal thing for the two of them. He'd play a song on the violin and she'd listen, or sing along. It was a special thing they did together. Though of course he didn't always carry her like he was carrying her. Easter was finally quiet for that moment that is. Ikuto led her through his 'cat' shortcut, like he had many times before. They soon reached a hotel.

"Oh, is this the one that mamma got for you?" "Yeah," "Its so big and fancy..." "Mhm," She followed him inside and into the elevator. "Do you like it here?" "Its an okay place, but your room is far much more cozy." Amu blushed as he unlocked his room door. "Come in, shut the door behind you and lock it." Amu did so, as he went into where he kept his clothes, she guessed and came back out with only a wife beater on. Amu's face went really red, but she shook it off. "Take a seat. I'll get you some ice for your ankle." Amu took off her jacket sat down on the couch that was on the room. "Thanks." She said as he came back into the room.

"This might hurt a bit." "Its okay." "Heh, I bet if the kiddy king knew you were here, he'd be flipping out right now." "Yeah, he probably would be...ow!" "Sorry, told you it would hurt a bit...oh." "What?" "You cut yourself when you tripped I guess, cause you're bleeding." "Oh, great! How am I going to explain this tomorrow in gym class?" "I'll go get some anticeptic, for that cut." "Thanks...oh, could you hand me my cell?" "Sure, who would it be this late?" "Ah...how late is it!" "Nearly 12," "Great, its either my mother or my father, which one..." "Its kind of late, why not...stay here tonight?" "I cannot tell my parents that!" "Tell them you're staying at a friends," "Hm..." "Thats not too far fetched now is it?" Amu smiled as Ikuto bandaged her cut foot. "You're right, its not." Amu answered her phone. "Hello? Hi momma, yes I know how late it is, I'm saying at my friends house, since its so late. No, you and dad don't know this girl, yes I'll give you the number when I get home, but right now its late and we have school tomorrow. K, bye momma." Amu hung up nd sighed.

"Well, now that, thats out of the way, I guess its sleep time, huh?" "Yeah, I guess so, oh and here, you can use your dad's shirt you gave me, to sleep in." "Thanks..." Amu tried to stand, but her ankle again did not let her and she nearly fell, but Ikuto caught her. Both blushed lightly, since their faces were so very close. He set her on the bed. "I'll change in the bathroom, since you cant even walk." Amu nodded, with a bit of red still in her cheeks, "Thanks." She quickly slipped into the shirt and her extra pair of gym shorts. Shortly after Ikuto came back out, still in the wife beater and now in black pj pants. He shut off the light and got into bed, beside Amu, who had gotten used to sleeping beside him. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**********************************************************

During the middle of the night, Amu felt arms around her waist. At first she didn't remember where she was, then she felt a warm breath against her neck and she remembered that she was sleeping beside Ikuto, in the hotel room that her mother was paying for m to stay in until Easter stopped chasing him, which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She rolled over to face the boy, who she just watched sleep, like she had many times when he stayed at her place. "Hm..." "Pervert." "Huh! You're awake!" Ikuto opened an eye, "Answer your question? Miss pervert." Amu made an annoyed face and rolled over again, her back to him. "Hmph, I am not a pervert. I just rolled over to change positions. I had no idea that you were facing me while asleep." "Hm...I see." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and waist and pulled her over, so that her head rested on his chest. Amu blushed and looked into his eyes. "What?" He smirked. "Are you teasing me again! Cause if you are...mmm!!" Amu's eyes went wide, as her lips met with Ikuto's. "What..." "You asked me once, if there was a girl I liked, right?" "Yeah..." "I told you that I liked you, but you took it as a joke." "How am I supposed to take it! You've teased me many times like that before." "...hm, you're right, maybe I shouldn't have done that too many times, but I do like you." Amu blushed as he kissed her again. She realized as she let him kiss her again and again, that he had been her very first kiss ever. She smiled. Even though she liked Tadase, she could not deny that she had strong feelings for Ikuto as well, very strong feelings.

Suddenly it all happened so fast. The kissing led to touching and feeling, and that led to nakedness, which led to Amu's very first time having sex.

*******************************************

The next morning, Amu woke, expecting to see Ikuto beside her, but she only saw the pillow. "Huh?' She sat up, holding the sheets to her body. She looked around the room, but didn't see him anywhere. "I...Ikuto? Ikuto? Where are you?" Amu was getting a bit worried, then she saw the note on the pillow beside her. She picked it up and started reading it.

_Sorry, for just up and leaving like this, but I've decided to disappear for a while, to get Easter off my back. It my take a few years, but we will see each other again. Until we do, good-bye._

Amu looked at the note again and a tear came to her eye. "As long as he stays safe, I guess I don't mind." She got up and stood at the window, the blanket around her body, and looked out at a rainy day. "Ha, its like even the heavens don't like the fact that he left." She sighed and went to get dressed, and noticed the time. 1pm. "1pm! Why did he let me sleep so long!" Amu sighed and finished getting ready for school, the thought, I'll call into school and let them know that I wont be coming in today...huh?" She noticed a post-it note on the desk. _You can use this room for whatever you need to, and again I'm sorry._

Amu thought to herself, why not use this place as a getaway. When she needed to just get away, she'd come here, to the hotel room. The man at the desk already knew her, from last night when Ikuto brought her in, and Ikuto left her the pass key to get into the room, so she should be able to get in without any trouble. Amu nodded, she would use Ikuto's room as a getaway from school and parents and she would keep it good for when Ikuto came back. She went to make the bed, and felt a slight pain in her body. "Ow, who knew that sex would hurt like it did...but I think its a good hurt." Amu said and made sure she looked okay, then headed out for the day.

**********************************************************

Amu walked out of a smoothie shop and was met by Tadase and the others. "Hey Amu!" "Huh? Oh, hey." "Why weren't you at school today?" "Wasn't feeling well, so I took today off. Started feeling better around 2, so I came here to get a smoothie. You guys should try one, they're really good." "Hm...sure lets get one." Amu went back inside with her friends and waited while they got their own smoothies. "So, you'll be at school tomorrow right?" "Mhm, yeah I was out late last night too, so it was a combo of staying out late and not feeling well." "Ah." "Why were you out so late?" "I was listening to a lovely concert, of a single violin, that played such a sad melody....it brought tears to my eyes, but it was still such a lovely tune." "So, you were with Ikuto last night," "Mhm, sure was, I love listening to to him play the violin, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy iside, except for last night, last night it made me cry, but normally I feel all happy and it feels like life is wonderful, all over the world." "Amu...do you like Ikuto?" Amu thought about telling her freinds, but decided not to and smiled, "Of course I like him, but as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. He's my friend and I'm not going to stop being his friend, no matter what anyone has to say abut it." Amu said firmly, which made Tadase, who was about to say something, stop in mid sentance. "Wow, Amu, seems like you've been friends with Ikuto for a while ow." 'Mhm, I have been. He's helped me out of jams and I've helped him out of them too, thats what friends do." "Not to mention, that for a guy of Easter, he's not that bad of a guy, nor is he bad looking, huh?" Amu blushed, "Well, I'd e lying if I said that he wasn't gorgeous, because he totally is." Amu said as she turned the corner to her street. "Well I've got to go now, but I'll see you guys all at school." "See you at school tomorrow." Amu headed off and he rest watched her go. "You know, there may possibly be a romance going on between thosse two." "You're nuts, after all she's still an elementary student and he's in his last year of high school, they are not compatible to be together, not age wise that is." "Right, well, lets get going home." 'Yeah I have dance practice to get to." "Oh, your starting back into dance?" "Yeah, I think taking this time off has goiven me a new feeling for dance." "Thats great. Have fun." "Yeah." "Wait, does this mean that Nedeshko will be appearing again?" "Ah...I don't know. Truthfully, I think its time I let them all know that Nedeshko wasn't really real, and that I am her." "Yeah, it wont look good for you to be a girl again, since this time many of the girls are blossoming..." "Yeah, including Amu, eh Tadase?" the boy blushed. "Yeah...anyway, lets all go home." "Tadase's right, its late and we all have school tomorrow." So, they all headed home.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly that morning as the bell that signaled that school had begun went off. "AW! No! I'm late!" Groaned a girl who ran as fast as she was able to get to school before the second bell that signaled that classes were fully started and to go to the office and get riprimanded for being late.

The girl ran quickly through the doors of the school, and zipped into her music class, which was her very first class. "Whew!" She gasped and caught her breath.

"Just made it huh?" Her friend asked her. The girl, Amu, nodded, "As always...ha...I need a better way to get here!" "You need to wake up earlier." "Ha, ha very funny, I'm so out of breath I forgot to laugh at that one." She said and turned right around in her seat as the the principal walked in.

"Alright students, I'd like to bring to your attention that your previous teacher, Mrs Yuio, has taken maternity leave and shall be out for the rest of your third year." The principal said and gestured for someone to enter. "However, that does not mean that you'll be off until then. This is your new teacher. Mr. Nikaido."

Amu sighed as the normally clumsy teacher greeted the class. "Looks like hes following you, huh Amu?" "Hmph, no kidding." "Ha, ha," "It's not that funny." "Oh, but it is..." "Hinamori, will you take these papers to the principle, please." "Sure." Amu said and took the out strecthed papers and headed off for the office.

"Ah, Hinamori, what are you in trouble for this time? You haven't been giving your new teacher a hard time now, have you?" "No. Actually, Nikaido sensei asked me to bring these to the principle." "Oh...my mistake, but you have a track record of being a tough cookie to the other substitues." "Yeah, well none of them have ever been a teacher that I've had since elementary school, now have they?" "True enough. good, then Nikaido should know your little stunts huh?" "Yeah, he should by now at least." "Hm...I'll give these to the principle, you head back to class." "K." Amu handed the papers over to the secretary and headed back to class. "Along the way, she ran into her friend Tadase.

"Amu," "Hm? Hey, Tadase." "Why are you coming from the office?" "Ah, got in trouble again." "You did...you know you've sort of changed since Elementary school." "Hm, I know." "So you're History teacher went to have a baby, so who is your teacher now?" "Nikaido sensei." "..." "What?" "Just thinking about those rumours I've hear, about him following you around." "Oh, don't you start! I'm actually glad that its someone I know instead of someone I can torture." "You really have changed." "Hm...yeah, I know. Oh, and I was taking some papers to the principle for Nikiado sensei." "You weren't getting in trouble?" "Nope. Don't always go with what you hear, or see. See ya later. King." "Yeah..." Amu walked into her classroom, and Tadase headed back to his class.

"Yo, Tadase." "Huh? Kukai..." "I heard that, what Amu said just now, she's never called you king before, has she?" "Well, she does lately, but not back when we were guardians." "Hm...something must have happened back then to make her like this." "Hm..." "I don't like to say this, but I don't know how else to say it," "Say what?" "It seems like she's becoming more and more like, Ikuto, don't you think?" Tadase stopped. "Hm?" "I guess I'm not the only one to see that huh?" "No...so...what do we do?" "Just go along with it, for now I guess, its all we can do." "You still really like her, don't you?" "Yeah, but it seems as though she doens't like me anymore. Not the way she used to that is." "Hm...no, I've seen that." "Hm...do you think you could talk to her for me? See if theres something really bothering her?" "Sure thing, but you know if there is something and she makes me promise not to say anything to anyone, I'll keep that promise, got it." "Yeah, I know. Thanks." "No problem. See you later."

**********************************************************

Amu headed home and was met by Kukai. "Hey, Amu." "Hey," "So I've been noticing that you don't seem to be acting like yourself lately." "Hm? Yeah, I know." "Ah, want to talk about it?" "Ah..." Amu didn't know whether or not she could tell anyone, not even Kukai about what went on between her and Ikuto back when she was in her last year of elementary school. She sighed and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll talk about it, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, k?" "Sure thing." Amu smiled and sat down next to him. "Alright, heres why I haven't been myself lately."

"Back when I was in my last year of elementary school, I spent a night alone with Ikuto." "Alone?" "Alone. See I'd twisted my ankle and he carried me back to the hotel that my mom had gotten for him to use, to escape Easter, so that he didn't have to stay in my room anymore...oh, I should have mentioned that, well, anyway, he wrapped an ice pack around my ankle to take the swelling down." "Ah, so how'd you end up spending the night together?" "It got to be really late, and so I told my mom that I was staying at a friend's place, but I stayed with him." "Oh..." "i guess I was truthful at least, since he and I are friends." "So...what happened?" "Hm...we went to sleep, then during the night woke up and he confessed that he loved me, and kissed me." "Huh," "He was my very first kiss and things went really far and we had sex." "...Ah, wasn't he a senior in high school then?" "Mhm, I know I was in elementary school and he in high school, but you can't stop the heart from wanting what it wants, no matter how things end up." "Huh, so you ever tell Tadase?" "Are you kidding! I tell him and he'll go nuts." "True, so I'm the only one beside you and him that know?" "Thats right and your lucky to know, cause i wasn't going to tell anyone, until the time felt right to me." "Ah, I see, its okay that I know right?" "Mhm, cause I know you wont tell anyone." "Nope, not unless you want me to." "Which I don't." "Right, so you feel better now?" "Mhm, I feel much better now." "Enough to return to your normal self?" "Possibly...one sec." Amu answered her cell.

"Hello? Hey, Tadase. No, what! I'm not going out with another guy! Why would you ask that!" Amu said, annoyed that Tadase would ask such a thing. "No, no i'm not at home right now...no...wait! What! I am not! Look, I'll talk to you later alright, I have to go...No it is not to do what you think! I have to pick out a new outfit for that charity thing thats going on and that I was invited to by a friend...if thats what you want to believe, then maybe we should call it quits!" She said angrily. "Yes, I meant what I just said! If you don't think you can trust me like this, then our relationship should just be over! No I'm not just saying it so that I can go out with other guys! Argh! You know what! Forget it! I am hanging up now! Good-bye!" Amu said, hung up her phone and put a block on Tadase's numbers. "Argh, he is really getting on my last nerve." She sighed and put her phone in her pocket. "He's giving you a hrard time huh?" "You said it!" "Hm, he's probably just concerned about you." "Hm...yeah, maybe...but I wish he would have more trust in me." "Hm..." "I mean I know that theres a secret I'm keeping from him, but thats the only secret I'm keeping." "Well...maybe you need to tell him this one?" "...I know I should, but I can't...I promised Ikuto not to let anyone know about what happened." "I see. You told me though," "Thats because I know you wont tell anyone else." "Thats true." Amu sighed, "I have to go now though, I really do need to choose an outfit for that party." "Okay." "Thanks alot for letting me tell you my secret." "Hey, no problem, joker." Amu giggled as she left. "Talk to you later," "See ya."


	3. Chapter 2

"_The stars shine brightly down upon the world, and as I look at you I say let me be your girl. Let me be the one to stay right by your side, never have to say good-bye again, always be your friend. Till the end of time, I will be there, no matter what happens, I swear, I will be ther..._" Amu was heading home from the mall after getting a lovely dress to wear to the party. She was walking through the park by her old elementary school. "Hm...seems like just yesterday, going to the the royal garden and having tea for the first time with people who soon became really good friends...ha...wow, look at those stars." Amu craned her neck and looked up at the dark sky that was filled with stars. "Hm...huh!" Amu suddenly heard a sound. A sound she hand't heard for a few years now. She whipped her head around to where she heard it. "This...this sound!" She started running in the direction that the sound was heard in.

Amu ran far and came to the spot where she knew he'd be. She stopped when she saw the sillohette of a young man, playing a violin. That played a melody that Amu knew right away. Her heart seemed to stop suddenly and her voice caught in her throat. Could he really have returned, she asked herself and just stared at the violinist. She wanted to go up to him, hug him, kiss him, but she was so nervous and had a feeling that she'd never had before deep in her heart. It had at first scared her, but now it was like it had always been there. She walked silently closer to him.

She could feel the music wrap around her heart and tug at her soul. She smiled as she stopped as she got to the spot she'd stood in many times listening to him play. It was as if nothing had changed, he hadn't left and they still kept in contact. Amu knew though that things weren't going to be the same as they used to, not after that night in the hotel, of which she still used to get away from school sometimes.

The wind blew and it was as if he sensed her there, fore he turned to face her. His hair was a bit longer, not much, but a bit, he was taller, and looked a bit more muscular. Amu smiled back at him as he brought his violin down and now she couldn't contain her happiness anymore and ran right to him.

"IKUTO!" She cried and wrapped her arms around him. He was a bit hesitant, but hugged her back. "Amu..." "I knew it was you, are you alright?" "Hm?" "You disappeared. I was worried about you! Are you alright!" "I'm fine...you...you're not angry with me?" "No." "Why?" "Easter was chasing you! You had no choice but to disappear, so as not to be caught!" "...I didn't think you'd understand that." "If anyone understands it, I do." "Hm..." "You should have known that." "You're right, I should have...ugh..." Ikuto nearly collapsed in her arms. "You're not alright!" "I'm fine..." "Bull!" "Nice language...ugh...my head is spinning." "See! You're not alright!" Ikuto headed in the direction on the planetarium. "Ikuto?" Amu was a bit confused then got it. "I get it, you've been hiding there havent you? In the secret room?" "Yes..." "Just like before..." "Tadase told you that did he?" "No, Tadase was told that by the caretaker." "I see. Yes the same as before." "Hm, I'm glad you're safe." "You weren't angry about..." "No. I wasn't. In fact I was happy." "Hm?" Amu shook her head, I'll tell you some other time. So has Easter stopped searching for you? Are you going to be able to come out of hiding?" "Easter has died down a bit, but they're still out there, just ask Utau, she'll tell you that they still watch my house." "Hm...thats not good." "Thats why I'm still in hiding." "Hm, oh, the hotel room is still open for you." "...You never told your mother?" "No, also I like going there to think and get away from Tadase, sometimes." "Hm..." "What?" "You two dating?" "Ah...he says we're a couple, but we're not." "How, so?" "I've never kissed him. Not once." "I see, why?" Amu blushed, "Don't ask me that." "Why?" "Its a bit embarrasing, thats why." "So, why?" "..." Amu didn't answer.

"Now, now, leave her be, Ikuto." The caretaker, Tsukasa said as he brought in some tea. Amu smiled, "Hello," "Hello, its been quite a while now hasn't it?" "Mhm, it has been." Amu said as the three of them had tea together.

**********************************************************

"Amu, where have you been? Its nearly 1am!" "I'm sorry, I was listening to an outdoor concert tonight." "Ha, well, oyu should have at least called. We were very worried about you." "I know and I'm sorry for making you worry." "Well, as long as your alright. Now off to bed and that means right to sleep, no having the light on any longer then it takes you to get changed for bed, understand?" "Yeah, I know. Good-night." "Good-night dear." Amu went up to her room and flicked on her light.

"Ha," She flung herself onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't care if she was in trouble for being so late getting home, it was so worth it. Amu sat up and looked out her window at the night sky and smiled as a light shimmered in front of her window. "Embryo...life is finally back to being perfect." She giggled as the little glowing egg entered her room, flew around her then did a strange dance and left. "Bye now, be careful not to get caught by Easter." She said as the eggs disappeared into the night. "Hm...Easter...that company has to be taken down." Amu said to herself factfuly. "Question is...how." Amu got ready for bed, turned off her light and just lay there under her covers, trying to come up with a plan that could bring Easter down once and for all.

**********************************************************

"Yo, Tadase!" "Huh? Kukai, hey, what'd you find out?" "That your one jealous guy." "Huh?" "You really need to learn to trust Amu." "What are you getting at?" "Earlier today, when you called and questioned her on whether or not she was dating other guys, right?" "How do you know about that call!" "Well, Amu was with another guy when you called her." "What! Who!" "Ah, me dude, remember you asked me to find out why she's not acting like herself." "Oh...right..." "You know, you're not exactly acting like you used to either." "I...I'm not?" "No. Not that having a bit of extra strength is a bad thing, but almost like you've forgotten how to be nice, at lease to Amu that is." "..." "I heard you yelling at her, and man, you're such an idiot if you think that you're the only man for her. I mean look how many guys already like her." "Hm..." "Sorry, to say, bud, but me included." "!" "Look, I'd never go after her, due to the fact that you and I are good friends and friends don't go after their friend's girl." "Hm..." "I'm telling you though, if you and her weren't going out, there would be so many guys trying to get with her." "Hm, I know." "Then learn to trust her." "I guess I should." "Amyway, I found out why she's been so out of character." "Why?" "Well, I can tell you the first part, but the second, she asked me to keep secret." "Asked? Or made you promise?" "Promise." "Ha, alright, hit me with what the first part is." "Alright, well, she's worried about Ikuto's disapperance back in Elementary school." "I see." "I guess, the two of them were very close as friends and when he disappeared, she went into a sort of worried form of depression." "Hm..." "Look, I know you don't really like him, but you have to understand, that the two of them had been through a whole lot together." "Yeah, I know...so any clues as to what the second part is?" "Sorry, gave my absolute word that I wouldn't tell anyone." "Ha, I know, just thought you'd be able to give me a clue, but of course I know you can't." "Anyway, lets drop the subject." "Okay..." "On to the topic of you yelling at Amu." "Ah...right..." "Yeah, and bud, you'd better listen, or you really will loose that girl." Tadase sighed as he leaned back in a chair and listened to what Kukai had to say to him.


	4. Chapter 3

"Amu! You're going to be late for your party!" "I know mom! I'm just getting my hair the right way!" "Well, hurry up!" "K." Amu said as she rubbed her hair dry with a towl.

The door opened. "Hey, mom, can you help me with my hair?" No answer. Amu turned and quickly blushed. "AHH! Tadase! What are you doing here!" She noticed that he was dressed in a formal suit. "Why are you wearing a suit?" "Ah, thats easy, I'm escorting you to the party." "What!" "Thats alright isn't it?" "Ah..." "After all you are my girlfriend right?" "Yes, but I...you weren't invited." "Hence why I'm going with you. See one can always bring a guest with them to these sort of parties. So, I'm your guest." Amu sighed, "Why? You don't already have a date, do you?" "...No, of course not..." "Good then I'll wait for you downstairs, don't be too long though." "I...I wont." Amu said, fake smiling as Tadase left the room. "Great, now what do I do?" she sighed and pulled on her panties.

She'd invited Ikuto to the party as her guest the other night during tea with the caretaker, but she hadn't counted on Tadase suddenly wanting to take her to the party. She was not happy with Tadase, and was going to make sure she let him know that she wasn't happy with him. She picked up the phone. "Hey, Tadase showed up out of the damn blue and is insisting that he escort me tonight...man, and I really wanted you to. I'll call the person hosting this party and see if she can put you on the list, so that you can come anyway. Alright, I'll try to meet up with you once I'm there, but thats not going to be easy. K, yeah, love you too, bye." She hung up and hurried in her dressing and was ready, down the stairs and out the door with Tadase in moments. "Oh, just give me a moment." "Hm? What for?" "I need to fix something on my dress." "Alright, when you're done, get in." "K." Amu waited till Tadase was in the car, then called Kukai and asked him for a favor, then called Negihko and asked for the same favor. They both agreed. Amu then got into the rented limo that Tadase had gotten for the party. "Everything good?" "Mhm, everything is good." Amu said as she buckled up.

"Hm..." "What?" Amu asked. Tadase hadn't stopped staring at her since they'd left Amu's house. "Nothing, except, I want a kiss." Amu looked right at him. "What..." "A kiss. As your boyfriend, am I not entitled to one?" "Ah...but I...I just brushed my teeth..." "Don't worry I like minty things." He leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away. He grasped her chin to turn her to face him, but she pulled away and out of his grasp. "Why wont you kiss me?" "I...I jst don't feel like it, that why." "Thats not good enough." "Too bad, you'll just have to deal with it." Amu said, annoyance in her voice as the limo pulled up to the house that the party was being held at. She quickly got out and headed in.

"Wait, for me." Amu sighed and stopped until he caught up with her. "You know for a girl wearing heels, you sure can move quickly." "Well, thats being a girl for you. Lets go in no..." Amu turned as a group of people entered surrounding someone. She waited till she saw the person in the middle. She smiled as he winked at her, before being swept away in a mobof people.

"Forget it." "Huh?" "I saw you looking at him, and forget it." "Forget what?" "The whole reason I came here tonight, was so that you couldn't go off to be alone with Ikuto." "What! Tadase! You..." "Excuse me," "Hm? Ne...Negihko!" "Hey, there, Tadase, looking good, and Amu, looking very lovely." "Thanks." "Care if I steal her away for a moment?" "Ah...wait...I..." "I'll have her back shortly, don't worry about it." "I..." Before Tadase could say no, Amu was wisked away in a dance. "Hrm!" Tadase was not pleased, not at all.

"Whew! Thank you!" "No problem, by the way, your good a dancer." "Thanks," The music stopped and so did both Amu and Negihko. "Thanks for the dance, but I think theres someone else who'd like to spend the night with you." Amu smiled and turned to Ikuto, who had been able to get out of the mob of girls. "Hey." "Hey..." "Well, I'll be going. Have fun and don't worry about Tadase, Kukai and I will keep a hold of him." "Thanks." Amu walked away from the crowd with Ikuto.

"So, you escaped him huh?" "Mhm, I did...what?" "Don't make me ask it." "Make you ask what?" Ha!" Ikuto surprised her by taking her hand and kissing it, "Lets dance." Amu's cheeks were bright red as she let Ikuto lead her around the dance floor. She was having the time of her life and she was loving evey bit of it. She was smiling when they passed by Tadase, who did not look at all happy.

"Wow, kiddy king does not look happy." "Tough luck, one is supposed to have fun a t a party, and thats what I'm doing, having fun." "Huh, lets go get some air." "K." Amu was lead outside and together they stood on the terrace, their sillohette was like one out of a romance picture. What made it better, was when they kissed while standing there together. "Lets ditch this party for a while." "Sure." They headed further into the garden area. "Hm...what a nice...oof!" Amu had been thrust into a thicket of bushes, Ikuto now hovering over top of her. "Jerk! You could have warned me," "More fun that way." He said, before taking her lips into his own.

**********************************************************

"Alright, we should get back to the party, before we're found out, out here." "Yeah, I guess so...hm?" "You're friend has come to take you back to the kiddy king." Amu kissed him one last time then accepted Kukai's dance and disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. "Have a nice time?" "Yeah, I cannot thank you and Negihko enough. You've been wondeful helps." "No problem. Well, here we are and..." "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Tadase yelled as he reached where Amu and Kukai were. "Tadase...look, I'm sorry, but after the dance with Negihko..." "You know, I only got to escort you in," "I know, and I'm sorry, but..." "Anyway, lets go home..." "I don't want to go yet." "Lets go!" "NO!" Amu shouted.

"Amu..." "I'm tired of this! You trying to control me like this! I sick of it! You can go home by yourself!" She said angrily. "Also...uh..." "Excuse me, everyone, but she seems to need some air." "Ikuto..." "Come with me miss, and we'll get you some fresh air." Ikuto lead her awya from the crowd. "Wait! Amu come..." Amu hung her head and sighed, a set of tears on her face, "You've changed Tadase...you've changed from the person I knew you as...you were kind then, now...now, you're just being mean." "Come along miss." Amu nodded and went along with Ikuto out to get some fresh air.

**********************************************************

The next day, Amu was just sitting at home, when a knock came to the door. "Hm? Hey, whats...hey!" "Go get dressed into something a bit nicer." "Hmph! Why?" "Just go get dressed." "Hm...fine." Amu went up to her room and got dressed in something nice.

"There, I'm dressed now what?" "Lets go out." "Oh, okay, where?" "Don't know yet, lets just go for a walk." "Okay." Amu had been feeling a bit low since the party. She'd not only embarassed herself and her friends at the party. Now she was glad that Ikuto was there and she loved the idea of getting out and having fun that day.

"So, where did you want to go?" "Doesn't matter, anywhere that I can just feel at peace." "Hm...how about the aquarium?" "Sure, sounds fun." Amu said, but she wasn't sure whether she should be going there with Ikuto, when she'd been there once before with Tadase. She shugged and the two headed out.

**********************************************************

"Where to first?" "Doesn't matter..." Amu suddenly blushed when Ikuto's arm went around her shoulders as they walked through the doors. "Hm...Tropical Haven? Weird names for this stuff." "Yeah...are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine..." "Is being around fish...bothering you?" "Not reall...somewhat." "Then why come here...OH! Wow!" Amu exclaimed and looked up at a swimming dolphins. "Wow!" "Oh, didn't I mention that they just got a new addition to this place?" "No, you didn't." "So, now do you see why we came here?" "Mhm, yeah. Wow they are so amamzing..." "So are you." He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms aorund her waist, pulling her closer. She looked at him with a red, flushed face, and he kissed her. Amu never noticed that Tadase had been passing by and had just seen the kiss. Then he saw the two walk away together, hand in hand.

"Bet you're glad to be out of there huh?" "Hm...much." The two had left the aquarium and had decided to go and sit on the grass, Ikuto's head reasting in Amu's lap. They sat together there for quite a while just watching the sunset.

"It's been a really nice day to...mmm" Ikuto had pulled her arm, capturing her lips in a kiss at the same time. They remained like that for while more, then headed back to Amu's place.

"Thanks for the fun time...ah?" Ikuto had an annoyed look on his face. "What?" "You know that its impolite not to invite your company into your house?" "Oh...I didn't know you wanted to come in. Come on then." "Thats a bit better." Amu opened the door and was grasped in a strong hold. She felt lips tracing and kissing her neck. It tickled and she giggled. He kissed her, and slipped his hand around her waist to the back of her shirt. "Mm, wait..." "Why?" "I..." "Welcome home."

Amu turned to see her mother washing some dishes. "Mom!" "Ah..." "Oh, hello, Ikuto, its been a while." "Yeah...well, I was just walking her back, see you Amu." "Hm, bye." Amu sighed as he left sort of quickly.

"You look like you had a fun time." "I did." "Where'd you two go?" "The new dolphin show at the aquarium." "I see, so are you and Ikuto dating?" "Hm?" "I mean what about Tadase?" "Huh?" "Well, aren't you dating Tadase?" "I um...thats a bit...we're in a bit of a standstill right now." "Oh? Why?" "He's being a real jerk at the moment..." "I see, well, just make sure your father doesn't find out, he wont be as forgiving and understanding as me." "I know, thanks mom." Amu said and hurried upstairs to her room.


	5. Chapter 4

"Good afternoon, mrs Hinamori, is Amu at home?" "Tadase, hello, yes she is, she's right upstairs in her room with Ami." "Thank you." Tadase made his way up to Amu's room.

"Sis?" "Yeah, Amu?" "I'm a guardian!" "Really! What chair?" "I am the Ace's chair...right now that is." "Congrats." "Thanks, I love these capes!" "Unlike your sister."

"Tadase, hey, I didn't know you were here." "Just got here, and congradulations on making Ace's chair Ami." "Thanks! So sissy never liked the capes?" "Nope, that was actually one of the only conditions for her to join the guardians, was not having to wear it all the time, only at special events." "Oh." "Yeah, well, no offense, but I those things are so beyond tacky." Ami giggled, "Yeah, they maybe, but they are still kind of cool, right?" "Hm...I suppose they have their moments." "Ha, ha,!" Ami laughed. "So, what brings you here today Tadase?" "Right, theres a new dolphin exibit that just opened up at the Aquarium, and I wanted to know if you'd like to go?" Amu's eyes went wide.

She'd just gone to that show yesterday, with Ikuto, but of course she couldn't say no she didn't want to go because she went there with Ikuto, so she smiled. "Sure sounds fun..." "Dolphins! I wanna come too!" "Ami...I think that Tadase wants to go just with me..." "No! Me too!" "Ami..." Amu sighed and looked at Tadase, "Is it alright if she comes? I'll never get her to stop begging unless she gets to come." "Ah...sure, why not." "Thanks, I'll just go get our sweaters." "Sure thing." Amu left the room. Tadase just gave Ami a look as if asking 'why?' She smiled back at him. "Did you know that sissy and the kitty man went to the Aquarium too?" "Kitty man?" "Mhm, the boy with the kitty chara." "Ikuto..." "Mhm, he brought her home last night." "I see..." "Don't tell sissy that I told you though, K?" "Sure." "Hey, I'm back, lets head out." "K."

**********************************************************

"Ami! Not too far ahead!" "Aw, sissy, you worry too much!" "Ami!" "Fine." "She should be alright..." "Tadase, I am her big sister, and I will say whether she can go off ahead on her own or not, and lately there have been far too many child disappearances, so no." Amu stated firmly as they walked into the Aquarium.

"Wow! Sissy! Look at the dolphins!" "Yeah, I see!" "Aren't they great!" "Mhm, they are...awsome." "Hee hee!" Ami hurried over to another tank with four dolphins in it two adult and two baby. "OOHH! Baby dolphins!" Ami pressed her face against the glass, then ran and gripped Amu's hand tightly. "Ami?" "Theres a scary man over there!" "What...over where?" Amu looked at where Ami pointed and saw a man that worked for Easter." "Ah...lets go this way instead..." "Why?" "Tadase, theres a guy from Easter here." "What...I thought they'd disappeared!" "I thnk they're looking to make a reappearance!" "Shit! Not good!" "No, not good at all..." "Sissy?" "Hm?" "Can I have a stuffed dolphin?" "Ah..." Tadase looked down at her and smiled, "Sure, I'll bring both of you a dolphin." "Yay!" "Ami! Manners!" "Oh, thank you." "Ha, ha, its no problem." Amu watched as Tadase headed off to get the dolphins.

She noticed that he was acting a bit more like his usual self, his nice, kind and gentle self. Amu smiled at that, he was trying to change somewhat back to the way he was before Ikuot disappeared. "Hm...I'm glad..." "About what?" "Huh! Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed lightly as he handed her something in gift wrap. "Whats this?" "Open it and find out." Amu smiled and unwrapped the gift to find a stuffed dolphin, a box of chocolates, and a bottle of her favorite drink, and a single red rose. "Oh, my! Ikuto! This is so sweet!" "Hm...it's not as sweet as you...geez! How corny did I just sound?" "Very, but it was still a sweet corny." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his firmly on the lips. "Mmm...oh, why hello, there Tadase..." Amu whipped herself around, only to find that Tadase wasn't there yet. "Agh!" Amu swatted Ikuto's arm. "Jerk! Don't even joke about that! He came by today and brought me and Ami to the show." "Ouch, must be hard having the little sis hanging around, huh?" "I like it actually...AH!" Shit! What the fuck was that!" "Easter." Ikuto grasped Amu tightly and bolted out of the Aquarium.

"What do you mean Easter!" "I saw one of the men wlaking through the Aquarium...Ami actually saw him first, then me and Tadase saw him and headed the other way." "Shit! I thought that I had fully lost them!" "...You wont have to go back into hiding...will you?" "...I don't know..." "I can come too this time right?" "..." "Ikuto! You said I could come this time if you had to run again!" "I know, but are you sure, thats what you'd want? Not being able to go places during the day? Sometimes not even at night, not seeing your family for...possibly ever, is that what you'd like to have happen to you?" "...Ikuto..." "I don't want you to get roped into my affairs..." "Ikuto..." "Amu I..." "I'm pregnant." Amu I..." He stopped in mid sentance and just looked at her. "You...you're what!" "I'm pregnant." "Wha...since when!" "I don't know, from the party, or sometime else, but I took the test today, the store bought one and it came out positive." "Thats not always true though right? I mean they aren't always accurate...right?" "I know thats why I went to the doctors and had one done there, I got the results back today and...it confirms that I am pregnant." "Oh, god...this is not a good time for that!" "Like I cna control when and when I don't get pregnant." "I didn't mean it like that...god! If Easter's men find this out..." "...I think they may already know." "How?" "I was at the doctor's and I didn't think to look around, because I thought that they were no longer, and I guess one passed by as the dotor was discussing the test results, before he shut the door." "..." "They're after me...the baby..." "Amu..." "Ikuto...I don't know what to do...I have to go with you this time...I can't stay here." "You're right about that one, its far too dangerous for you and the baby...god this is so the wrong time for a baby." "I know, its not like I was ready for this, I'm only 17!" "17! I thought you were at least 18!" "I'm only in my third year of high school." "Agh shit!" "..." "If we go to your parents, I'll be arrested for statutory rape, of a minor!" "I'm not..." "To the police and the government, you are a minor until you're at least 18." "Oh..." "Not to mention if they were to find out about what happened the night I left that night...god I'd go away for life!" "Ikuto, thats not going to happen." "Huh?" "We'll go into hiding..." "Amu..." "Ikuto...what other choice do we have? Even if I say it's Tadase's he'll never go along with it." "I know...too bad though, cause that would probably work." "So then the only choice we have is to run." "Amu...huh?" They turned as Tadase and Ami reached them.

"SISSY!" "Amu! Are you alright! What happened in there!" "Tadase...Ami, are you two alright?" "We're fine, we got out through the back door, how'd you get out?" "Ikuto helped me get out through the front, without being caught by Easter's men." "...Thanks for helping her." "Naturally. I'll speak with you later Amu," "Right...see you later. Be careful on your way, Easter's men will be out in full force." "I'll be fine, you too, you three." Amu watched him disapear into the trees and sighed. "Sissy!" "Ami?" "I was worried about you sis!" "Oh, Ami, I'm alright, see. nothing bad happened to me." Amu said as she hugged her little sister. "Come on, I'll walk the two of you home...where'd that come from?" Tadasse asked Amu, who still held the gift that Ikuto had given to her. "It's a gift." "From?" "A good friend of mine, no worries." "Ikuto, right?" "Tadase, he is still a good friend of mine and he was just making up for a few birthday's of mine that he missed while being away thats all." "Hm." "Tadase if you're not going to learn to trust me, then lets just froget it all together." "I do trust you, its him I don't trust." "Tadase...thank you for walking us home, and thank you for the day, please be careful on your way home." "Sure...are we still together?" "...Maybe, learn to trust me more and we'll talk about it. Come on Ami, dinner time." Amu said and said bye to Tadase, then shut the door.

"So, did you two have fun?" "There was a shooting at the Aquarium today." "What! are you two alright? What about Tadase?" "We're all fine mom, Ikuto was there to help us too." "Thats good..." "Ikuto? Who is this Ikuto?" "Dad, he's a friend of mine." "He's a boy!" "Dad! I have guy friends, I mean Tadase is my boyfreind afterall!" "..." "Dad! I am 17 now, you cannot choose my friends for me!" "Amu..." "I'm finished, thank you for dinner, I'm going to bed now." Amu said and left the table. She'd had enough of playing the perfect daughter for her father. "Amu! Come back here and lets talk..." "Talking, father, is over rated." "Amu!" "Good night, I'll see you in the morning, I have hoemwork to get done." She said and headed up to her room and locked her door. "Ha...she's growing up." "Yeah...shit." "Hm, Ami, eat your veggies, dear."

"Argh! Who does he think he is! He maybe my father, but he is not my keeper." Amu fummed as she paced around in her room. She couldn't even consentrate on her homework she was so frustrated. "ARGH!" Amu flopped onto her bed and laied there looking up at the ceiling. "Hm...huh?" She noticed lights outside her window and took a look and saw several black cars in front of her house. "Whats going on..." She suddenly heard voices downstairs.

"Hello? Who are you?" "Dear? AHHHH!!! Oh my god!" Amu heard the shots that were fired and nearly froze, until she realized that her sister was still downstairs. She went to the door and opened it slowly. "Ami? Ami?" "Sis...mfm!" "Ssh," Amu grasped her sister back into her room.

"Sis? Whats going on?" Amu raced around the room gathering things and opened her window after dressing herself and Ami in black clothing. "Careful Ami, be very careful." "K." Amu made sure that her sister was out the window then went to follow, but several men grabbed her. "AHH!" "Amu!" "Ami, go to the planetarium! Find the kitty man there!" "K...sis..." Ami watched as her sister was carried out kicking and screaming, then hurried to do what she'd been wasked to do.

"Let me go! Let go...oh...oh my god! MOM! DAD!!" "Tranquilizers, not leathal." Amu breathed a sigh of relief. she continued kicking and screaming trying to get free of the men, but had no such luck. She was thrown into the back of a black car, that drove away. Her eyes were blinfolded and her hands bound in her lap. "Where are you taking me!" "Easter has big plans for you." "Easter!" "Thats right, we've been searching long and hard for you, thought we had you, but turned out to be that damn cat, a few years back." Amu realized that Ikuto had left as a decoy to get them away from her. He'd known that Easter was after her and he did what he could to protect her.


	6. Chapter 5

"Well, now, you have gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle now havent you? Ikuto." "Tell me about it." "Did it ever occur to you to use protection at least?" "Ha...no...huh? What was that?" "Someone is up in the planetarium part of this plcae." "Who though?" "Could be Easter's men...oh, seems like whoever this person is, they know the secret passageway enterance..." Ami walked through the door.

"Huh! What are you doing here Ami?" "Kitty man! I found you, just like sissy said to." "Huh?" "Sissy was taken away." "Taken away? By who?" "Scary men. Very scary men. They came into the house, and hurt mom and dad, then took sis." "Easter. Theres no doubt about it." "Hm..." "You know something do you?" "They've been after her for years now. The reason I disappeared was to make them think that she'd also went into hiding." "I see, so you were protecting her huh?" "Mhm...Ami you stay here, I'll go get your sister." "K...be careful, they had scary looking guns, that hurt mom and dad." "Oh, my." "I'll be fine." Ikuto left. "You needn't worry, if anyone can find Amu, Ikuto can do it, aklways has been able to." "Why?" "Hm, I think its because they are meant for each other." "Hm." Ami sat with Tsukasa, the caretaker of the planetarium and the founder of the guardians, hoping that Ikuto would find her sister before anything bad happened.

**********************************************************

"Uh...wha...where am I?" Amu looked around as she sat up. She'd been put out during the ride and now woke in an empty room, in a soft and comfy bed. "Huh?" "Well, now, good to see that you're awake." Amu glared at the man behind the glass, the man that she knew to be Ikuto's stepfather. "What do you want with me!" "You my dear are going to become our new weapon." "Weapon?" A woman dressed in doctor's clothes enetered the room, followed by a few men. "What are you..." "Sit still and it'll all be over soon." "What will!" "See that needle in the woman's hands? Thats filled with a solution that we got from the Xeggs. Injecting it into you will make you our personal puppet, and our most unable to destroy weapon." "Argh!" "You're dear, dear friends wont want to hurt you, so they wont fight you, the only one that might, would be Utau, but thats because you've made her incredibly jealous." "Shut up! you know nothing!" "I know that right now, you have within your womb the heir to the Tsukimori name and fortune!" "..." "Didn't think that I knew huh?" "What will this shit domto my baby!" "Nothing, the baby will be unaffected." "At least thats a good thing." "Indeed, now, sit still." "Wha...NO! NO! Get that shit away from me! No!" She was held down by the men and her arm was held out, and a vein found. "No!" The needle went into her vein and she could feel the solution enter her bloodstream. "Good, now let her go, she wont try to flee anymore." Amu sat there and opened her eyes, that were now an electric black. "So how are you Amu?" "I m fine, but I am not Amu, I am Death Angel." "He, he, he! Get that hypnotizing fork ready, so that Death Angel can welcome Death Rebel." "Yes sir." "Get her some clothes and bring her to my office." "Yes, sir."

**********************************************************

"Hmph! No sign of that stupid embryo...strange that it disappeared when Amu supposedly did...huh? Whats going on in here?" Lulu, another young person that had been hired by Easter, was walking by the room, where Amu had been taken, and saw several men escorting someone out of the room. "Huh? Now who is tha...Amu!" Lulu watched as Amu was lead down the hall. "Why would they have Amu here? I thought she went missing...was that just a cover?" She wondered, as she saw a blurr of black and blue fly past her. "Well, something is certainly going on here, Ikuto just zipped by me...oh well, not really my problem...AH!" "Shut up."

Ikuto had her cornered. "Shut up and tell me where is Amu?" "I...I havent seen her since back...ah!" "I know you've probably seen her, so where is hse!" "She...she went down the hall, heading towards Hoshina's office." "Thats better, should have told me that sooner." Ikuto disappeared. "Oh, my god...that was so hot! Then again, so is he." She giggled and continued walking.

**********************************************************

"So, you've taken the name, Death Angel, have you?" "I have, master." "Hm, master, so you shall only serve under me? Under all of Easter?" "Yes, my master." "Hm...you've grown up quite well Amu." "I am not..." "I'll just call you Amu for a bit." "As you wish, master." "Good, now, you are to be the secret weapon of Easter. You will fight the brats known as the guardians and you will locate the Embryo, a single, pure white egg that follows them around." "I shall do whatever it is you ask of me, master." "You will also have a partner, his name is Ikuto, but like you he goes by another, Death Rebel." "Death Rebel, who to me is he?" "He is actually, the baby's father." "I see, then I shall do what I can to serve you master." "Thank you Death Angel, you may be excused now." Amu bowed and left the room. "Oh, and here take this tunning fork with you, make it ting and you'll find you Death Rebel."

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted when he caught up to her outside an office. "Hm?" "I've been searching all over for you!" "Ikuto." "Yes, its me, are you alright?" "You are Death Rebel?" "Ah...havent been for a long time, but yeah, I was...ARGH! That...that sound!" "Hm, yes, thats better, become Death Rebel, and we'll do as our master commands." "Amu...Argh! I hate that sound!" "My name is Death Angel, you and I Death Rebel, are to be partners." Ikuto couldn't take the sound and in a few short moments, became Death Rebel. "Lets go, Rebel, our master wishes us to destroy the guardians." Amu and Ikuto headed off together.


	7. Chapter 6

"Hm...there is our first target." "Kiddy king." "Mhm, now just wait right here and I'll deal with him. Afterall, he believes I'm Amu, so he wont feel threatened. See you in a bit." "Be careful." "Hm, always." Amu lept down and caught up to Tadase.

"Tadase!" "Amu! Amu where have you been!" "Hm?" "You've been missing for nearly two months!" "Oh, its nothing I just had to vanish for a few, to get Easter off my back." "Off, your back?" "Turns out that they've been after me, not Ikuto, me all this time." "Why? Why you?" "Beats me, oh and to let you know..." "Huh...ARGH!" "I am no longer Amu! My name is now Death Angel!" "D...Death Angel..." "Mhm, I work for and only for Easter." "Amu...argh!!" "Death Angel! Say my name right! Or don't say it at all!" "Death Angel...what'd they do to you! Are you alright?" "I feel great. I am great! I am me!" "You need help...Amu, you need some help! whatever they've done to you...ARGH!" Ikuto grasped Tadase's wrist. "Ikuto..." "He is once again Death Rebel." "Big brother..." "My, my, I see that when you're faced with a death, you instantly say what you think that the attackers wants you to say huh?" "Thats...thats not true! Ikuto! Snap out of it!" "Death Rebel, let the boy go, so that we can give him a fair warning." "Very well. You're lucky brat." Amu stared at Tadase, and whipped out a large weapon, and swung it, slicing Tadase's arm. "ARGH!" "Now, we are going, you tell anyone that doesn't know about things, and I'll slice your head off next. Understood?" "Yes. Understood." "Good, very good." Amu took Ikuto's arm. "Now, Death Rebel and I will be going..." Tadase grabbed onto her hand. "Amu! Whats wrong with you! Snap out of it! Amu...ARGH!" Tadase fell backwards, grasping his arms, that was now bleeding badly. "Don't ever touch me again! Got it!" "Ye...yes..." He said gripping his bleeding arm as both Amu and Ikuto left him alone to bleed.

**********************************************************

"Huh...OW!" "Don't move your arm, I just finished bandaging it." "Huh...how'd I get here?" "Your friends found you and borught you here, what happened?" "Death Angel, she attacked me." "Death who?" "Death Angel, a new minion of Easter." "Easter...I thought they had disappeared." "I thought so too, but they're back and they've recruted a new minion." "Wow..." "Also...Death Rebel has come back." "Oh, dear." "Ikuto is Death Rebel again?" "Yeah..." "Hm...not good." "No its not, but of course theres not muc we can do..." "Hmph! Not much you can do, remember I am able to..." "Now, now, don't go becoming a hero." "I have to save Ik..." "Ikuto, is a big boy and can take care of himself." "I know, but..." "Utau." "Agh, fine." ".Do you know who Death Angel is?" "Yeah...she's Amu." Utau turned quickly, "Amu! Amu is the one who sliced your arm!" "Yeah...they've done something to her, I don't know what yet, but I know that they've done something to her...why all silent?" "We might as well tell him what they were planning to do." "HuH?" "Easter has been working on creating this solution, one that if injected into the bloodstream, will not harm the person, but sort of enslave them instead." "Is...is that what they've done to Amu?" "I'm thinking so...unless..." "Unless what?" "Unless, they're blackmailing her." "What would they have on her?" "I don't know, something important, something big, something..." "Like the fact that they know that Amu and Ikuot have been sleeping together since she was in her last year of middle school?" "Tsukasa, when'd you?" "Worry about that later, tell me more about Amu and Ikuto!" "It can't be true..." "Well, it could be that or it could be that she is pregnant." "WHAT!" That got everyone's attention.

"She...she's..." "Thats right, she's pregnant." "Its..." "Yes, it's Ikuto's." "Ah...Utau!" "I'm going to kick that girl's ass!" "Be careful." "You're not going after her!" "She wont be able to do it, Amu has more strength in her body now, then she's ever had in her life." "Just what is this solution?" "Its a solution created from Xeggs." "What!" "Amu if I'm correct has Xegg solution within her bloodstream now." "Oh, no..." "I have no idea what it'll do to her...or the baby." "Is it able to be extracted?" "Yes, but we have to get her back first." "Then lets do that."


	8. Chapter 7

"Amu! Amu!" "Huh...wha...where am I?" "You're in a room owned by Easter." "Ikuto...IKUTO!" She threw her arms aorund his neck. "Whats happened? Whats going on?" "You've somehow become a minion of Easter." "No...no, no, no, no." "Amu, Amu its alright..." "Argh...why does my head hurt?" "Probably due to the drug they used on you." "Drug? No, I think its something else, something to do with the Xeggs." "Oh...thats not good either, but it might be better then having drugs in your system." "Yeah, hopefully...ow...whats this?" "Ah...a weapon as far as I can tell." "Why is there a weapon like this next to the bed?" "Don't know..." "You became Death Rebel again last night." "Yeah, I know." "How?" "I feel drained and my head hurts like theres an anvil slamming onto it." "Ouch, now that is pain." "No kidding, and I have that pain now." "Aww, let go back to sleep then, and get rid of these nasty headaches." "Sure, that sounds great." Amu smiled and the two went back to sleep.

**********************************************************

It was dark and the night held a sort of ominous feel to it. Tadase and the others stood together in the park. They were waiting for Amu and Ikuto to appear.

"Do you really think that they'll be here?" "I'm not sure, this is where we were when I ran into them before." "So, you think they'll show again...huh? That sound..." "The sound of..." "Violin...the sound of a violin! This way! Follow the sound!" They hurried off in the direction that the violin music was coming from. "When we find the one playing the violin, we'll find Amu."

They ran faster and faster, until they reached an area where a woman and a man stood, the man playing the vilolin, the woman, surrounded by Xeggs. "Amu!" "Hm? You again, Kiddy king, why don't you go and hide under your bed," "Amu, stop this! Put all those eggs back!" "Oh, I'll put them back, unless one is the Embryo, then I'll take that with me." "Amu! You are not one of Easter! You were originally a guardian as well! Rememeber! You were the Joker!" "Thats a lie, I couldn't have been one, if I had been one, why would I want to fight you lot?" "You wouldn't, thats just it, you wouldn't want to hurt us." "My master has ordered it, so it must be done." "Amu, stop...think about...about the baby." "The baby is just fine, it is not in any danger at all." "Amu..." "My name is Death Angel! Learn it or you will all suffer for it!" "Amu!" "Death Angel!" "No. We wont call you anything other then, Amu!" "Then you shall all suffer."

Amu lifted a giant weapon over her head and swung it round her, destroying all the Xeggs in the proccess." "AMU! NO!" "This is how you all will suffer! You will never be able to get these eggs back to their owners now, and their owners will be like lifeless, pathetic whimps." "Amu! You...you just destroyed so many dreams of children!" "So? I don't care, Death Angel cares for nothing and no one, but her family." Ikuto now stood beside her, an arm around her waist. "You done now?" "Almost, just one more place to get eggs." "K, then lets go." "Of course. Bye kiddies." Amu said and with a flap of the black wings upon her back, she and Ikuto were gone. "Damnit!" "Calm down, Tadase." "We can't let her do this, yet we can't fight her to stop her either! This is so frustrating!" "We understand and we are going to do what it takes to get her back." "Right, lets follow them, we cannot let anymore dreams be destroyed." "Right." They hurried off.

"Bye, guys." "Bye, Ami see you tomorrow, be careful on your way home!" "I will...huh? Sis?" Ami looked at the sky as Amu landed, Ikuto landing like a cat beside her.

"SIS! Kitty Man!" Ami went to give both a hug, when Amu brought out her weapon. "Sis?" "Don't be afraid little girl, this wont hurt that much." "Sis? What are you...AHHH! Sis!" Ami just barely dodged the weapon. "What are you doing! Sis! Stop...AHHH!!!" Ami ran fast to get away from her big sister, who she thought was trying to kill her.

"They're here at the school..." "Wow, I know it mybe a bad time, but I havent been back here since we all left." "Yeah, same here...lets go look for Amu and Ikuto..." "Ikuto can handle himself, we have to worry about..." "AHHHH!!!" "HuH? Ami? OOf!" "Tadase!" "Ami, whast wrong?" "Its sis...she's...she's trying to kill me!" Tadase looked to the others. "We have to put a stop to this now." "Right." "Yaya, I need you to take Ami to the planetarium please." "K, lets go Ami." Ami went with Yaya, while the rest went after Amu and Ikuto.

"Amu..." "Death Angel!" "Amu, this is me talking to you now, me, Ikuto, or Death Rebel if you prefer." "Why did you get in front of me? That child may have the Embryo!" "She doesn't." "How do you know?" "I've already taken a look at her heart's egg, and no, there is no Embryo." "Oh...who is she anyway?" "Amu's little sister." "My...my little sister..." "Yeah, she just became a guardian, probably because she found that she woke up with an egg in her bed, like her sister did." "I...I was a guardian..." "Yes, Amu, you were not only a guardian, but you were the chosen guardian, the with the three charas that turned out to be four soon after." "I...I had charas..." "Mhm, so did I." "...ARGH!!!" "Amu!" "Ikuto...whats happening to me..." "I don't know...I'm going to take you somewhere other then Easter." "What about the master..." Amu passed out in his arms. "Forget about that ass," Ikuto said and carried her away.


	9. Chapter 8

Three days later, Amu woke up in a hospital bed, IVs and things in her arms. "Where..." "Its alright, miss, you're at the hospital, your friend there brought you in. He said that you'd been drugged, so the doctors have flushed your system, and we found something, but it certainly wasn't any kind of drug thats been heard of." The nurse said then left the room, and Ikuto, who'd been sitting outside came in.

"Hey," "Hey, thank you so much." "Your welcome..." "What?" Ikuto said nothing and Amu gasped, "The baby!" "HuH? Oh, fine! The baby is just fine, its just...I don't think your little sister is going to feel safe around you anymore." "Why? What happened?" "As Death Angel, you chased after her with a very sharp and long weapon." "Oh, my god! Is she alright?" "Yeah, she ran into Tadase and the others and was taken to the planetarium." "Whew...I cna't believe that I did that to her...my poor sister..." "It wasn't your fault. You were under the influence of the Xegg solution." "What else did I do?" "..." "Ikuto, tell me, what did I do?" "You destroyed over thirty heart's eggs that belonged ot children." "Des...destroyed...I destroyed soon to be born charas!" "Amu, like I said..." "The fact that I was under the influence of that shit doesn't matter! I...I did so many horrible things..." "Including slicing a deep wound in Tadase's arm." "What!" "Amu, calm down..." "Agh...I...I'm terrible..." "Amu..." "I need to take a walk...on my own." "Alright, I'll wait here for you to come back." "K." Amu left the room.

"Alright, now Mr Tiro, take two of those a day for a month and that rash should be gone by the time the medication is gone." "Thank you doctor." "Anytime...hm? May I help you?" "I need to see someone who can put a person behind bars." "Alright, theres a cop station just down the hall there, they'll be able to help you." "Thank you...oh, um...who funds them?" "Ah...I think Toyota." "Oh, alright, thank you." Amu walked down to the police station.

"Hello, there miss how can we help you?" "First off, who are you funded by?" "Toyota, of course," "Not Easter?" "Easter? No, they wanted to get their hands on us, but Toyota got to us first." "Oh, okay, um I need to have the company manager, Mr Hoshina...I need to have him charged." "With what?" "He drugged me, with a new drug that he's deveopled that he calls Xegg." "I see, alright, we'll send a swat team over right away..." "No...you need to do it secretly, he has his hands in so many illegal things." "Alright, thank you for bringing this to our attention, we'll let you know when you can come down and identify him in a line up." "Thank you...ah, my boyfriend, he knows what he looks like better then I do, can he pick him out?" "Of course," "Thank you." "Have a good day now." "You too." Amu left the office and went back to her room, where she found all her friends waiting for her.

"Guys..." "Hey, Amu." "What are you all doing here?" "Ikuto called us and told us that you were safe and that the drug was flushed from your system." "Yeah, I'm glad too. I'm sorry about your arm, Tadase." "Its nothing, its healing already. So no worries." "Hm, thanks." "So, where'd you go?" "Easter is going to be investigated." "Investigated? How?" "I went to the police station here in the hospital, and before saying a word, I made sure that they were not funded by Easter, found out they are funded by Toyota." "Thats shocking." "They said that Easter tried to get their hands on them, but they lost to Toyota." "Good." "Yes, so then, I told them about the drug that they'd injected into me." "I see." "They're going to do some investigating into it." "Thats good. Its about time they were taken down, completely." "Yeah." "So what now?" Amu looked over at Ikuto, "We're going to go into hiding, until the police contact us and have us identify the main man of Easter." "Hm...which one? There is more then one." "Mr. Hoshina." "Ah." "Thats alright isn't it?" "Huh? Yeah, do what you want with the guy, I don't even like him." "K." Amu smiled and just laid there in her bed, all her friends around her. She started to get really sleepy. "How's Ami? My parents?" "They're all fine, we took Ami home, and told your parents that you're alright." "Thanks." "No problem, now your getting sleepy, so we're all going to leave, so that you can get some sleep." "K." Amu watched them all leave, all except for Ikuto, who stayed behind. "See you tomorrow." "K." He lightly kissed her, as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Good night." He said and left the hospital and headed to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 9

"Rane!" "Yeah, mom?" "Can you go and get your sister and brother please?" "Sure, mom." Amu took set out plates for dinner just as the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello, Miss, Hinamori?" "Ah...yeah, thats me, who is this?" "This is Sargent Hiruki from the Tokyo police force." "Yes, what seems to be the problem?" "The investigation into the illegal doings by Easter have come to a stop. We have arrested several of the members and would like for you and your boyfriend to come and identify Mr. Hoshina, so that we can wrap up this investigation once and for all." "Oh, yes, of course, um when would be the best time for us to come in? Thursday at noon, alright, sure, no problem, we'll be there, thank you bye." Amu hung up the phone as Ikuto and their three children came into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" "That Sargent Hiruki from the Tokyo police department. They want us to come down and identify Mr. Hoshina." "Really, so then they're just about finished with the investigation?" "Yeah, they just need you and I to go down to identify him and they're done." "Wow, hard to believe its been nearly 10 years." "Well, Rane is nearly ten, and Mikila and Myoru are almost 8." "True enough, oh, and Susan here is 4." Ikuto said as a little girl reached up to be held. "Aww, did you just wake up honey?" "Mhm...I'm still sleepy..." "Well, lets have some dinner, then you can go back to sleep, k?" "K." Amu kissed her daughter's cheek.

"So when are we going down there?" "Thursday at noon." "Good, I'll get that day off from work then." "Can you believe it? Easter is finally going down." "I'm glad we get to be a part of it." "Me too...Myoru, eat the rest of your beans please." "Ah, but mamma! I don't like them." "Myoru! Listen to your mother." "Ha, yes papa." The boy ate his green beans. "Now, the three of you will be spending Thursday, of this week with with your grandparents, k?" "Alright!" "Yay!" "Cool." "Good, so make sure you have everything done before we go, k?" "K." "Mom, susan fell asleep on her food." "Oh, my. I'm going to put her to bed, I'll be right back." "Alright." "If you could serve up the i.c.e c.r.e.a.m. that's for dessert." "Sure." Amu took Susan, her youngest daughter to her room.

"Hm?" "Hey, sweetie, I'm just washing your face and putting your pajamas on, then you can go right back to bed, k?" "Mm, kay." Amu finished washing the child's face, then put her into a pair of green flannel pjs since it was kind of cold out. She carried into her room and laid her under the covers, tucking her in snuggly, and kissed her head. "Good-night, Susan." She said, and put on the nightlight for her.

"Hey...oh, I see we have another pair of sleepers huh?" "Yeah, they were watching a bit of TV and fell asleep in front of the thing." "Aww, Mikila's blue pjs are on her dresser as are Myoru's blue and black pjs..." "Amu, after I put them to bed, I need to talk to you for a bit." "K."

"Rane, isn't it about time for you to be heading to your room to get your homework done." "Yeah, I'm going, I'll be down after to say good-night." "Alright." Rane went upstairs to do her homework, as her father was coming back down.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" "Amu, I let the names of our children slide, but you can't keep trying to make them out to be just like our charas." "Hm...I know, but I...I miss the fact that they arent around anymore." "Hm...I know, its kind of strange not having Yoru hanging around, but its whats always going to happen, and they are with you, inside you." "I know..." "Ha, if you want to try to make them out to be like them, go ahead, but the instant that either of them don't like the idea of you doing it, you have to stop, alright?" "K." He kissed her. "Oh, I meant to tell you at dinner..." "Tell me what?" "I'm pregnant again." "Again! Man, you're just one hot baby making machine." "Hey, I didn't make these children all on my own, you know." "Oh, believe me, I know." "So, what do you think?" "Well...I think that from now on, I'll wear a damn condom." "Ha, ha, ha!" Amu giggled, and snuggled up to her husband. "You know...I was wondering...if its another girl...can she be named, Diana?" "Ha...yes, she can be named Diana." "Thank you." She kissed him and continued to sit with him on the couch watching a movie.

"Mom, dad?" "Rane?" "I'm done my homework now, can you make sure my math is all correct?" "Sure, we'll check it and put it on your desk, now you go to bed, k?" "K, oh, I have cheer practice tomorrwow." "Alright, I'll make sure your uniform is ready." "K, night mom, night dad." "Night." Rane went back upstairs and got ready for bed, then went to bed.

"Ha, well, lets get to bed also, we both have to get up early in the morning." "Yeah, but at least before we go to sleep, we can have hot sex." Amu giggled as she was lifted into her husband's strong arms and carried up the stairs and into their bedroom, where they made passionate love, before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

"Welcome, Mrs. Tsukiyomi, would you and your husband please come in and take a seat, the sargent will be right with you." "Thank you." Amu and Ikuto sat down together and waited for a bit, until a man came to greet them. "Ah, welcome, thank you for coming in." "We were happy to. The sooner we get this man behind bars, the better, right dear?" "Definately." "Alright, now we have a few people for you two to identify and tell us if they work for Easter or not." "Alright." They were led into a room and were asked to take a seat.

"Now, we're going to bring out a line of people, and we want you to point out the ones that work for Easter." "Alright." "Bring out the people!" A bunch of people were ushered in. "Alright, choose the ones."

"Ah...number 1, 3, 6, 8, and 10." "Alright, are they the only ones in this line?" "Yes. In this one that is." "Alright, take them into custody." "Yes sir." "Bring in the next 10!" Another group of people were brought in. "Go ahead."

"Number, 5, 7, 9, and 10." "Thats all?" "Yes." "Alright, same with these! Next 10!" "Number 1, 2, 4, 7, and 9." "Next!" The last line up fianlly came and in it was Mr. Hoshina, and in slot 10 was Utau. Amu looked at Ikuto. "Hm...all except for number 10, 9, 8, 7 and 5." "Alright...are you sure that 10, 9, 8, 7, and 5 aren't part of Easter?" "Yes, why?" "In the investigation, we discovered that all of them worked with Easter." "We know, but they got out and were also used by Easter and we trust them now, I mean number 8 used to be my elementary school teacher, number 10 is a good friend of mine as well as number 5 and the woman in number 9, is also trustworthy." "Alright then, they will not be mentioned in the investigation." "Thank you...can we speak to them now?" "Yeah, sure, since they aren't guilty, then you cna talk to them anytime. Thank you for coming in." "It was our pleasure." Amu said and shook the Sargent's hand.

"Amu!" "Huh? Oh! Hey guys!" "Hey, what was this all about?" "Taking down Easter." "Oh, well then thats okay." "Thought so..." "I'm going to go get us a drink, K." "Okay, thanks, I'll wait here fr you, dear." Ikuto left to get a drink.

"So, why did you just call him dear?" "Oh, right! We've been in hiding for so long I forgot to tell everyone, Ikuto and I are married." "..." "Married!" "Yep, married with four children and a fifth on the way." "Wow!" "Wow, is right, the last time we all saw you, you were just three months with your first!" "Last time I saw you, you were single, and still in elementary school." "Well...I..." "Hey, you like cherry, right?" "Mhm, I do, thanks." "So Easter is finally going to be brought to justice huh?" "Mhm. Finally." "Yes, and to think its all because Amu had the guts to go to the cops about it all." "Really? Huh, I thought the cops would be under Easter's control." "Me too, but I asked them and they said that they were funded by Toyota." "Ah," Amu had an idea. "Hey, how about all of us and Tadase and the others, all go out for a celebration party?" "Sounds good to me." "Sure, sounds fun." "Alright, I'll just go and give them all a call, and let my parents know whats going on." "K."

"So...you married her huh?" "Yeah, I kind of thought that after the twins were born, it'd be best to get married...also, I really love her." "Hm...you must...hey, well?" "Everyone can come! I am so happy, and mom and dad have agreed to keep the kids for the night, so its all a go!" "Great, then lets ditch this place." "Yeah, I don't really want to stay in the cop shop anymore." "Yeah, we've been here since last night." "Wow! Sorry, we had no idea." "Yes, if we'd have known, we'd have come down sooner." "Yeah." "Ah, well, its over now and..." "Hm?" "You! You little witch!" Amu moved behind Ikuto, who glared at his step father.

"You've ruined Easter!" "Good! Its about time that you and your stupid company got what you deserved!" "You have not heard the last of me little girl! Not by a long shot!" "Probably not, but I'll have a great time living my life, while you're behind bars!" "Why you..." "Step back." "You realize Ikuto, that you can never escape from the power of Gozen!" "Thats what you think! Now back off, my wife!" "Wife...so you married a child huh?" "Shut it." "Hm...wouldn't thse lovely men here, love to know what age you had sex with her at?" "Shut it!" "Hm...you just remember that I can let it slip anytime." "Grr! Officer! This man has lost his mind and is speaking giberish, like he normallly does, I mean he is getting kind of old." "Understood." "Also, if he starts saying things, don't listen to any of them." "Understood, my father is like that, always saying things that, good day sir." "You too officer." "No! That boy and that girl were...mfm!." "Alright old timer, time to take you to jail, and no you do not get bail." Amu and the rest watched as the man was taken away.

"Ha, you know I am so happy!" "Yeah, me too...hey, Ikuto, does this mean we can go back to having dad's last name?" "You can, cause I never changed it." "Cool." "Now, lets get going." So they all left to go and meet up with Tadase and the others to celebrate the downfall of Easter.

**********************************************************

"Amu!" "Hey everyone!" "What a great reason to go out tonight!" "I'll say. Down with Easter! Now thats something to celebrate!" "Oh, yeah, now what restaurant?" "Hm...someplace that serves alcohol." "Yeah, we're all adults here, lets drink for the night." "Yes, lets get hammered!" "Ah, not too much for us, we have to..." "Amu, lets just kick back and have some really good fun." "You think?" "Come on live a little, I mean we have been in hiding for nearly 10 years now." "True, alright, lets drink till we drop." "Ah...thats shop till you drop..." "Ah, forget that, lets just go and drink." "K." "Wait!" "HuH?" "I can't drink anything other then pop." "Why?" "I'm pregnant." "Again! What do you two do just make babies?" "I think so, I mean we have four children now and soon to have another one." "Wow! Four kids, already?" "Well, two are twins." "Mhm." "Again, wow." "Anyway, I still can't drink anything except pop." "Alright, then drink enough pop till you pop." "Ha, yeah lets do that." They headed to the closest bar and had the time of their lives.

**********************************************************

The months went by and soon, Amu and Ikuto had another baby girl that was named Diana. They continued to live the life of the happy married couple, even after their children had their own children and the two of them were old and grey. They lived happily, and that is the end of my story.


End file.
